1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to bundling straps for cords, cables, hose, and the like, and, in particular to bundling straps utilizing hook-loop fasteners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The advantages of utilizing hook-loop material, commonly marketed under the trademark VELCRO.RTM., for bundling straps has long been recognized because of the almost infinite degrees of adjustment of the strap, the convenience of use, and for many other reasons.
Recent development include the straps of Frankel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,381; Hahn, U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,818; and Bryant, U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,410. The strap of Frankel includes two tape segments joined together, each segment having one and only one side covered with a peel resistant face for forming two separate closures for bundling. The device of Hahn includes a single strap having opposing sides provided with hook-loop material; the end portions covered with a hook-loop material complementary with the center portion. Bryant utilizes a cinch ring affixed to a strap for encircling one end of a cord or other elongated member to be bundled.